


Tomato Boy and the Cherry Blossom

by authorizedfiction



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #SSSnippetADay (Naruto), Compilation, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, One-Shot, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorizedfiction/pseuds/authorizedfiction
Summary: Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad./a compilation of drabbles from #sssnippetaday/ratings & genres may vary.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Phone vs Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sarada uchiha  
> genre: humor  
> rating: g  
> twitter: @authorizedfics

**Phone vs Hawk**

* * *

“Papa, you need to call Mama.”

Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to do hand signs for a summoning.

Sarada looked at him horrified and quickly grabbed his hand before he could complete it.

“What are you doing?” Sarada shrieked.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. “Summoning a hawk to call your mother.”

“Papa, there’s this thing called a phone.”

Sasuke remained silent.

“Plastic? Rectangular? Has wires? Instantaneously lets you contact someone without using a jutsu?”

Sasuke huffed.

“...you don’t know how to use one do you?”

“A hawk works just fine!”

* * *


	2. Anata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno  
> genre: humor/romance  
> rating: t  
> twitter: @authorizedfics  
> a/n: some eyesmex

**Anata**

* * *

_It happened in several instances._

* * *

Sasuke was doing something incredibly mundane, he was reading mission scrolls on the living room floor with his back leaning against the couch. The scene itself would’ve been normal for Sakura but unfortunately, it was one of those rare times that Sasuke actually wore his reading glasses.

“Anata…”

“...”

“...”

Suffice to say that Sasuke needed to replace a lot of mission scrolls afterward. The next day, Sakura had to go to the hospital with a lot of carpet burns.

* * *

Sasuke, being incredibly sick of his hair sticking to his face due to the warm weather, decided to get a haircut. His only problem was that if he did that, his Rinnegan would be out in plain view. He decided to alleviate said problem by putting on an eyepatch.

Sakura came home from the grocery store and dropped her bags when he saw her husband reaching out to help her carry them.

“Anata…”

“...”

“...”

Their frozen goods went bad by the time they finished. The plastic bag was full of melted butter and the tub of ice cream she bought sloshed with gooey liquid. The eggs cracked the moment Sakura let the bags fall to the floor.

“Oops?”

* * *

For their sparring session for that day, Sasuke was wearing a sleeveless black cloth that exposed his chiseled chest and muscular arms.

“Anata…”

“...”

“...”

They were lucky that Training Ground 7 was empty the entire time.

* * *


	3. Sasuke the Snuggly Grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno  
> genre: romance/fluff  
> rating: g  
> a/n: just sasuke and sakura being really cute as usual

**Sasuke the Snuggly Grump**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to an empty bed. 

Groaning at the lack of Sakura’s warmth next to him, he heard his wife coming out of the bathroom. He grumpily got out of bed, took his wife over his shoulder, and dumped her body unceremoniously on their mattress. He lied down beside her, wrapped his arms around her frame, and tucked her head under his chin. 

“Sleep more,” he mumbled.

Sakura giggled. “You’re so grumpy in the morning, Sasuke-kun.”

* * *


	4. Pop Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha, sakura uchiha and sarada uchiha  
> genre: humor/family  
> rating: g

**Pop Quiz**

* * *

During their dinners, the Uchiha family conversed animatedly about their day, relishing the time that they have together. 

Mostly it was just Sarada’s parents asking her a lot of questions about her training or missions. 

Back at her time in the Academy, Sarada’s mother would give her pop quizzes to gauge Sarada’s knowledge before her exams. Being the top scoring kunoichi academically in her year, Sakura was very helpful towards Sarada’s schooling and integrated a lot of study methods to pass on to her daughter.

It had been five years since Sarada graduated from the Academy, so imagine her surprise when her mother enthusiastically said:

“Pop quiz!” 

Sarada stared at her mom questioningly. They hadn’t done this since before she was a genin.

She turned to face her father but he just ate quietly and gave her a look that said _‘Listen to your mother.’_

“Please?” Her mother chided.

She sighed. “Fine.”

“We always start easy. How many ninjas are put in a squad excluding their mentor?”

“Three,” she replied quickly.

“How many Hokage were there before Minato Namikaze?”

“Three,” she repeated.

“How many teams passed the Academy exams in our year?”

“Three.” Sarada thought this was starting to get ridiculous.

“How many limbs does your father have?”

“Three.” Sarada snickered as her father cast her mother a glare.

“How many are we at our table right now?”

“Three,” she said boredly.

“How many siblings will you have in nine mo-”

“-three,” she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands out. “It’s three!”

Sarada’s eyes widened; Sakura and Sasuke stared at their daughter amused.

“W-wait, WHAT?”

“We’re having triplets, Sarada.”

* * *


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno  
> genre: romance  
> rating: g

**Waking Up**

* * *

  
He always wakes up before she does.

His wife worked long hours, leaving her exhausted by the time she comes home. When she sleeps, he makes sure that she's close to his chest, close to his heart. Moments before dawn are moments that he has her all to himself, where he didn't have to share her with the rest of the world. As the morning rays attack her sleeping form, giving her a bright illuminating light, Sasuke would take a second to catch his breath and marvel at the shine of her hair, the dip of her nose, the sharpness of her chin. It was filing away her features, committing them to memory so that he'd never dare forget.

He'd spend every morning basking in his wife's angelic beauty and be ever so grateful that in this life he never had to be alone ever again. As his wife's steady breaths and beating heart were enough to make him feel whole.

* * *


	6. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno  
> genre: humor/romance  
> rating: t

**Fourth**

* * *

  
"Tch. This is getting ridiculous."

"It was your fault this time, Sasuke-kun."

"I think they just don't build them sturdy enough anymore."

"This is the fourth bed we're going to buy, Sasuke-kun. I don't think the bed is the problem."

* * *


	7. Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sarada uchiha and boruto uzumaki  
> genre: angst/tragedy/family  
> rating: g  
> tw: major character death

**For You**

* * *

When Sarada saw Boruto, it hurt to look at him. He had her father's headband, her father's sword, her father's principles.

He had inherited the parts of him that didn't need to be passed down by blood.

His fight with Kawaki proved him the victor, and now they gazed at the ruins of Konoha from atop the Hokage monument.

The dust had settled, the Ōtsutsuki defeated, the threats to their village relinquished.

They were safe and her father was dead.

Sarada stared at the small bundle in her arms. Her little brother.

While it hurt to look at Boruto, looking at her brother felt like someone tearing out her heart.

He was born three months after her father left the village for the final mission to end Ōtsutsuki once and for all. Her brother was six pounds, thirteen ounces with dark hair and onyx eyes. He was a tiny baby boy that could've passed as Uchiha Sasuke's bunshin when he grew up.

She'll always remember the stoic man with a soft heart, with more love for his family than anyone could ever see or comprehend. One of the strongest shinobi to ever live and one of the most selfless men to ever exist. Her father was a hero.

As Sarada stared at the onyx eyes that matched her father's and her own, she did the motion their father once did to show affection— she tapped the boy's forehead.

It was a tradition her father passed on that will forever fortify his memory.

_I miss you, Papa._

She clutched the infant tighter to her chest.

_You can rest. I'll protect us now._

* * *


	8. Early Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha, suigetsu hozuki and karin uzumaki  
> genre: romance  
> rating: g

**Early Spring**

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Karin asked as she noticed their leader halting his steps.

"Where are we?" The raven haired man inquired quietly.

"Border of Kumo. Why?" Suigetsu replied.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, his eyes observed his surroundings; he gazed at the pillars of trees that lined their trail and tilted his head to stare at their branches.

Karin tried to see what he was seeing but all she could see was the pastel pink flowers that bloomed as signs of early spring. Seeing nothing interesting, her gaze returned to his face.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about him looked different.

Sasuke was a traveler, this Karin knew.

He had the soul of a wanderer— a bird with unclipped wings. He was the captain of his own ship with his mind as his only compass.

But despite this, in moments that he brooded alone, Karin would sometimes catch Sasuke Uchiha looking like a man who had sailed all of the seas and missed the shore; a tired man who saw all the world and looked for the comfort of a home.

The wind brushed through his dark raven hair, the sunlight peered through the gaps of the leaves, and there reflected on the Uchiha's face was an expression she never thought he would ever show.

It was a flicker of a moment, a rare occurrence she'd never forget.

His eyes were closed, his face relaxed.

He looked peaceful.

So peaceful that if she were tracking Sasuke, she'd never recognize his chakra to at all be like this.

Its glow felt soft and warm. As if a heavy blanket had covered him from all the harsh winds of life and heated him all the way down to his very core.

It made her wonder what image could he have seen beneath the lids of his eyes? What could make him so calm? So collected? So different from his usual self?

The pale pink trees swayed in the breeze and Karin had to wonder what was it about sakura that had Sasuke so peaceful.

* * *


	9. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha  
> genre: romance  
> rating: g

**Seasons**

* * *

In terms of seasons, it was not winter that Sasuke loathed.

He could deal with chapped lips, foggy breaths, and shivering bones.

It wasn't summer either.

He could deal with sweat-stained clothes clinging to his skin as beads of perspiration trickled down his temples.

Nor was it fall where the leaves crunched at his feet and the trees laid bare unblocking him from sunlight.

No, what he loathed was spring. The blooming cherry blossoms and the smell of fresh grass. The feeling of longing and warmth and lightness and _her her her._

It was when he had to be reminded of the woman he loved at every turn, every step, and yet have her be so far away.

Spring was cruel and he loathed it. 

* * *


	10. Hug Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha, sakura uchiha and sarada uchiha  
> genre: family fluff  
> rating: g

**Hug Pile**

* * *

“Okay, Sarada-chan! Time to give Papa a hug pile!”

That’s when both the pink haired kunoichi and her raven haired daughter pounced on the man lying flat on his bed.

“You guys are trouble.” Sasuke muttered. He sighed and pulled them closer. Sarada was cradled on his arm to the right and Sakura was on his chest to the left.

Sarada was slapping her hands to his cheeks. “Hug pile, Papa! Hug pile!”

Sasuke was affectionately annoyed.

And he didn’t mind.

* * *


	11. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno  
> genre: humor/romance  
> rating: t

**Sparring**

* * *

“Sasuke-kun, this is unfair.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s summer, Sakura.”

“It’s cheating.” She pouted.

“You’re just easily distracted.”

“Well, if you’re going to spar with me shirtless then I should too!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this snippet has been beautifully illustrated by the wonderful @wifeysaku <3 give her a follow on both twitter and instagram and check out the piece she did for this dialogue. it features a very shirtless sasuke ;)


	12. The Chicken Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small random snippets of the life and times of our favorite shinobi couple— some of them featuring their own self-made baby Salad.
> 
> /a compilation of my drabbles from #sssnippetaday/
> 
> ratings & genres may vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters: sasuke uchiha, sakura uchiha and sarada uchiha  
> genre: family/fluff/humor  
> rating: g

**The Chicken Situation**

* * *

Sasuke felt the empty sleeve of his left arm being pulled down by a familiar weight.

Sarada, as a toddler, was once again trying to climb up her father’s arm to get to his shoulders. 

Sasuke shook his head and smiled when he saw his daughter’s determined face as she tugged on the hem of his long sleeved shirt and tried to pull herself upwards.

“Up you go,” he said as he hoisted her up and carried her. He clutched at her leg once she was situated on top of his shoulders, making sure she wouldn’t fall while Sarada was making jerky celebratory movements.

“Yey, Papa! Yey!” Sarada was fondly playing with his hair while letting out childish laughter.

From the kitchen, he heard his wife suddenly bellow. 

“Anata, why is there a chicken in the kitchen?”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know. Didn’t you cook some last night?”

“No, Anata. This chicken is very much alive.”

Sasuke blinked surprised and made his way to the kitchen with their daughter.

True enough there was a live chicken at his wife’s feet waddling around and clucking.

Near them were a few of Sarada’s stray toys.

Sakura stared at her daughter atop her husband amusedly. “Sarada, did you bring the chicken inside the house?”

“Yes, Mama!” Sarada chided proudly.

“Now, why would you do that Sarada-chan?”

Sarada giggled and patted Sasuke’s head. “Papa’s hair looks like a chicken butt!”

It seems that would have explained Sarada’s sudden fascination for chickens.

* * *


End file.
